The invention relates to an ultrasonic head, in particular, a transducer comb for an ultrasonic array or a compound scanner, consisting of a specifiable number of transducer elements, which are joined together in a specific area formation, and whose width is smaller than the height.
The ultrasonic head can be a randomly-shaped scan head for B-scan or also for A-scan, or for a similar scan procedure. Thus, the present instance can also relate to an ultrasonic head for e.g. compound-scan. In a special application, the sonic head, however, is to be the transducer comb of an ultrasonic array.
A transducer comb for an ultrasonic array with the initially cited features is e.g. known from the article in "Electronic Sector Scanning for Ultrasonic Diagnosis" by J. C. Somer from the publication Ultrasonics, July 1968, pages 153 through 159. Specifically, it is a question here of a so-called phase-array for sector scanning. Accordingly, the segment-width of each individual transducer element lies in the range of half of the wavelength (.lambda./2) of the utilized ultrasonic vibrations, or, at most, only slightly below this. However, in the case of transducer combs of this type, the lateral resolution leaves something to be desired.